Virtual reality and immersive displays have experienced a recent rise in popularity, but these displays are sometimes associated with visual discomfort by users. Light field displays are used to help provide a more comfortable visual experience for a viewer. However, current implementations of light field displays use rendering techniques that are very time and resource intensive.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.